A Twist of Events
by Juludy Lyd 0211
Summary: Rose is tormented. She is broken and battered. The Doctor abandoned her, in the other world, and she was certain that she won't see him again. Three years later, Rose is the Head of Torchwood: Base 1, but something is wrong. She wasn't in the Base anymore, she didn't know where she was, until she met Martha and found her Doctor...
1. Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever! So, please, please bear with me :D**

* * *

**Endings and Beginnings**

The blonde woman stared into the distance as a tear trickled down her cheek. She watched him disappear, and she knew that she'd never get the chance to see him again. All those months she had used to hold back all those tears, and now, within seconds, each and every drop came tumbling down, reminding her of the beautiful moments they had together. Oh Lord, how was she going to live without him?

Before her legs gave out, an older woman ran towards the vulnerable young woman, wrapping her arms around the poor girl. "Oh, Rose! My sweetie, don't be like that! I don't think the Doctor would want to see you this way, would he?" the older woman said, her words seemed distant, far and hearing this, Rose cried harder. Even his name now pierced her very skin. Helpless, the older woman continued to mutter words of comfort, praying for her daughter's recovery.

* * *

Wiping away her tears, Rose smiled at her mother. The drive was rough, but each bump on the road helped snap her back to life. She knew better and she knew that she had to continue living, for her mother, for her father, for the Doctor. She was going to join Torchwood. She was going to be the Defender of this planet, just like the Doctor had said, and her decision was final.

Jackie Tyler sighed in relief to see her daughter trying to look happy again, but deep down she knew Rose was breaking. Seeing the Doctor leave had pained her too, and unlike Rose, she only shared a few hugs with that man.

After going over her plans over and over again in her mind, she finally got the courage to tell Jackie, Pete and Mickey. The trio listened to her plan, nodding once in a while. She looked happy and that was enough for them. At the same time, they all smiled at her sympathetically. "What?" she asked, "I'm not stupid you know. I am determined to do this right and live my life, here, with all of you."

"And we will support your decision," Pete Tyler said in reply, before he turned to the road again.

* * *

Three years ago, she was on the verge of collapsing from the pain of losing the Doctor and now, just look at her. She was the head of the Torchwood Base 1, top ranked in martial arts, hacking, shooting, horse riding, two different languages and sword fighting in Great Britain. She is the world's defender, just like she planned, and now she even has a little sister and little brother to care for. They were a family of five, the Tyler's, and was she proud to be one!

Rose stood on the porch of the Torchwood tower, staring into the vast space. A smile crept onto her face and she looked down, the city of London. Everything seemed so small under her feet, so vulnerable. The city of London; a city too young and a city that needed protecting!

She hasn't returned home since she was promoted to Head of Base 1. It's been meetings and meetings for the past week, running on caffeine. She couldn't stand it. Her father, Pete Tyler, had spent so much time and money, getting her to this position. She wouldn't dare disappoint him. _Three years,_ she thought, _Three long years._

Rose closed her eyes, sighed and savored every breath she drawn in, but was interrupted by a knock on the glass door. "Miss Tyler, your meeting starts in 5 minutes," the young man said.

"Thank You Charles. I'll be there in a moment," she said in return, waving her hand for the man to leave. _New enemies have set foot on Earth, and it was your duty to stop it_, she told herself as she turned to leave.

The angle statue inside the Torchwood building began to move towards Rose as she turned to close the balcony door, but before it touched her, a golden light glowed around her. Rose tingled all over, and before she knew it, pain surged into her body like magma. She screamed for her dear life as her colleagues ran towards her and watched her disappear, looking devastated.


	2. Chapter 2: Gridlock, Tyler and Jones

**Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy :D**

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Gridlock: Tyler and Jones**

Martha sat on the bed inside the big, bulgy vehicle, keeping an eye on the monitor. Shivering from head to toe, she heard the loud rumbling that shook the car like a child's toy. "What's that? It's coming from underneath," she asked her most unusually friendly, not-so-much-kidnappers.

"It's that noise, isn't it? It's like Katie said. The stories, they're true," Cheen, her kidnapper said, looking at the man sitting next to her.

"What stories?" Martha asked, getting impatient.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so that the base of the tunnel they've got air vents," the man, Milo, interrupted. Before Cheen could say anything, they heard a terrible, painful scream from the back of the car.

"My head, my head, it hurts. Ow! Ow! Ow!" A blonde girl was clutching her head, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Cheen and Martha jumped out of their seats to help the poor girl, not knowing or understanding what had just happened. "Let me see. I'm a Doctor in training," Martha said to the blonde girl.

Martha examined her eyes, heart beat and checked for anything that might hint what was wrong with her, but found nothing. When she was examining the young lady, Martha realized that she was only a few years older. "You seem perfectly fine. Is your head feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank You."

Cheen handed her a glass of water, and watched her gulping down the water. The young lady paused for a moment and asked, "Excuse me, but, may you please tell me where and when I might be? I haven't been around for some time."

"You're on car four six five diamond six, Planet New Earth, in year five billion and fifty three, but I'm not sure what day it is," Martha smiled wearily, "Oh, and I'm Martha. Martha Jones. This is Cheen and Milo, my not-so-much kidnappers. Who might you be?"

"Um…Thanks, again. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," the blonde lady smiled back.

"Welcome aboard Rose," Milo said, interrupting Martha.

Martha was shocked. She didn't know what to believe. She was speaking to Rose Tyler. The person the Doctor was always talking about, every time and everywhere they went. Before she thought of anything ridiculous, Martha asked, "You wouldn't happen to know the Doctor, do you?"

Rose didn't say anything, but her expression and face told Martha everything. "Yes. Yes, I do. Do you know where he is?" Rose's voice was desperate and worried.

Without hesitation, Martha immediately replied, "Yeah. I came here with him."

"Thank God he's safe," looking around to see Martha staring at her, she said, "You know. He always gets himself in trouble? No?"

Immediately Martha felt a pang of guilt and jealousy. Why she felt that way? She didn't know. "It's only my second trip with him, but I think I get what you mean."

"Oh. He's a great guy to hang around."

Silence crept into the car. Everyone was silent, only hearing the roaring rumbles down below them. Not long later, Rose asked a few more questions about where they were and what was happening. A question leading to another question, Rose was persistent, but Martha, Cheen and Milo did their best to answer all of them.

* * *

Martha laughed loudly as Rose told her about the adventures she had with the Doctor. Everything seemed very Doctor-like to her.

She found out that Rose just turned twenty four and was living in a parallel universe until now. Everything that Rose told her was so fascinating; she began to feel the guilt and jealousy slip out of her mind. She understood why the Doctor would like the blonde lady so much.

.

Rose was laughing her head off. Martha was such a great person to talk to, she almost forgot about the rumbling below them. The two of them were trying to imitate the Doctor, and both of them were failing, badly.

"Try again," Cheen said loudly with a distressful look in her eyes. The two girls turned to look at the couple.

Milo tapped on the monitor, as the computer said, "Brooklyn Turnoff One, closed."

"Try the next one."

Milo followed Cheen's orders and tapped on the next one, "Brooklyn Turnoff Two, closed."

"What do we do?" Cheen muttered as quiet as she could.

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round. They'll be open." Cheen looked to see Milo's calm expression, and smiled.

Just then her smile faded when the sound of a large grumble shook the car violently. "You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asked.

"What else could it be?" Milo replied, trying to keep it cool, being the only man on board.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked worriedly.

"It's just like the hydraulics," he said to re-assure her.

"It sounds like it's alive," Rose added in.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that," he said sounded irritated.

A crackling noise came from the monitor and a voice came through, "Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat. Calling Car four six five diamond six."

Milo picked up the speaker and said, "This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind," the voice said, "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

Milo pressed some buttons and replied, "We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed. Go back up."

"We can't. We'll just go round."

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed. We're stuck down here, there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?" The voice said as a huge roar rumbled through the car.

"That's the air vents."

"Jehovah, what are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!"

A big thump came from the speakers and the sound crackled even louder. "What was that?" Milo asked.

"I can't move," the voice said again after a while, "They've got us!"

"But what's happening?" Milo asked distressfully before Rose interrupted.

"What's got you? What is it?" she asked.

Moments felt like minutes, and the voice said again, "Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!"

Then, the voice was replaced by huge crackling sound, and the voice was heard no more. "Can you hear me? Hello?" Milo was still trying to get to the other car.

"Just drive! Do what she said. Get us out of here," Martha cried.

"But where?"

"Just straight ahead. And fast!" Rose said before Martha said anything.

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen asked. She was panicking yet nobody could reassure her, it simply wasn't possible. Rose and Martha knew something bad was coming, it was a gut feeling, and they were sure Milo and Cheen could feel it too. Just at the very pit of their stomachs.

* * *

Rose and Martha gripped onto the seats as they drove faster and faster into the dusty fumes. Something hit the side of the car, causing the car to shake violently. "Go faster!" Cheen screamed.

"I'm at top speed," Milo said in reply, busy tapping away on the monitor.

"No access above," the computer said.

"But this is an emergency!" Milo cried and began tapping away.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," it said, Milo, Cheen and Martha looked in disbelief after hearing what the 'police' have said, and it was only then did Rose realize something.

"Turn everything off," she told Milo.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"But listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, the heat or the light. I don't know. Just turn everything off. They might not be able to find us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"It can't be worse than this."

Milo nodded at her, and started turning everything off. Rose looked to see a very worried Martha and Cheen, looking outside the glass shield. She took a deep breath in and turned to look outside.

Suddenly the engines went down and everything turned quiet. The ruckus outside stopped, as if they were windup toys that needed winding. "They've stopped," Cheen said softly.

"Yeah, but they're still out there," Milo said.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked Rose, ignoring Milo.

"I don't know," Rose said, trying to smile.

"Well you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"How long do we have left?" Martha asked.

"Eight minutes maximum," Milo muttered.

* * *

They were silent for the following minutes, doing their best not to breath too fast or too much. Minute by minute, you could hear them taking bigger and deeper breaths each time. "How long have we got left?" Cheen asked.

"Two minutes," Milo announced.

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of ours. He might think of something," Martha said looking at Rose.

"Martha, no one's coming," Milo said.

"He looked kind of nice," Cheen said, ignoring Milo.

"He's a bit more than that," Rose said.

"Are you and him," Cheen asked Rose, the one question Martha couldn't ask.

"Sometimes I think he likes me, and I do like him but sometimes I think he just needs someone with him."

"I never asked. Where's home?" Cheen asked, looking from Rose to Martha and back again.

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know," Martha said with a melancholic voice.

"Same here," Rose said, nodding, not sounding sad at all, "I used to be from the world, but some things happen and now home is a completely different dimension. My mum and dad wouldn't actually be surprised if they found out I was with the Doctor."

Rose chuckled before Milo asked, "So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?"

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's not so much he never says," Martha said looking at Rose.

"He's a lot of thing. He is everything. He is the most brilliant person you'd ever meet. He changed my life," Rose said, her eyes and smile both shining.

"So our only hope is on someone who is a mystery?" Cheen asked, scrunching up her face.

"Yup. It is though, because you haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust us, both of you," Rose said.

"You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and we've got the Doctor," Martha added, the two girls smiling at each other.

"Right," Milo said. He began turning the engine on, fiddling around the buttons.

"Systems Online," the computer said.

"Good luck," Milo muttered.

"And you," Rose said, grabbing Martha's hand in hers, like they were children. Milo began driving at full speed, dodging the claws and weaving around this maze of mist and monsters.

* * *

Seconds later, the monitor began to crackle to life. A very fuzzy picture of the Doctor smiling popped up, and immediately Martha and Rose smiled. "Oi! Car four six five diamond six! Martha! Drive up!"

"That's the Doctor!" Martha said gleefully.

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo said.

"Oh, just do as he says! Go up!" Rose scolded; she was starting to get irritated by Milo.

"You've got access above. Now go!" the Doctor on the screen said, and without hesitation, Milo steered upwards, towards the sunlight.

"It's daylight! Oh my God, that's the sky. The REAL sky!" Cheen exclaimed, Milo has never seen her so happy.

"He did it! We told you, he did it!" Rose said her smile was so wide; it almost covered half her face.

Martha looked at Rose and smiled even wider, and grabbed the communicator. "Don't tell him, keep it as a…surprise," Rose said to Martha

Martha nodded, and turned to hear the doctor say, "Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you flight path. Come to the senate."

"On my way, and I have a little surprise for you," Martha said into the communicator.

"Surprise?" He gave a questioning look but dismissed it, "It's been quite a while since I last saw you, Martha Jones."

* * *

**Sorry Guys, I know it's a really late update, but I had a lot of trouble with homework! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Gridlock, Surprise!

**Another chapter, please review: D**

* * *

**Gridlock: Surprise!**

Martha and Rose said their goodbyes and ran into the senate with Martha in lead. They opened the big wooden door, spreading light into the dusty large room but the first thing they saw were skeletons.

They looked at each other. Touching each other's elbow for comfort, but all Rose could do was shake her head. "Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Over here," a familiar voice said. They smiled at each other and Martha turned to walk, leaving Rose around the corner, peaking.

.

"Doctor! Guess what!" Martha said to the Doctor as he turned to see her. Martha waved her hand and said, "You can come in now."

Rose heard her cue, and turned to walk towards them. She saw the Doctor and was about to smile until she saw the Face of Boe. "Boe!" she cried, running towards the big face and kneeled right next to him.

The Doctor looked in shock as he saw Rose ran pass him, towards the Face of Boe. It wasn't possible for her to return, and the Doctor knew that better than anyone else. He walked towards Rose and Boe, Martha right beside him.

"What's that?" Martha asked him quietly.

"It's the Face of Boe. Come and say hello, and this is Hame. She's a cat," He indicated, his voice soft, "He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying," Hame said, tears streaming from her face.

"Oh, Boe!" Rose cried, as she began to tear up.

"It's good to breathe the air once more, and you, Rose Tyler, look as beautiful as I first met you," Boe said.

"You said that last time," Rose tried hard to chuckle, wiping her tears away.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says that the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years," the Doctor replied, changing the tone of his voice, he continued, "Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has its time," Boe said softly, "You know that, old friend, better than most."

Rose turned to look at the Doctor, making eye contact. She could see that he was breaking. His eyes were giving everything away, all his emotions, and Rose could tell what he was thinking.

"The legend says more," Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that," the Doctor pleaded.

"It says the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler," Hame continued, ignoring the Doctor.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor," the Face of Boe said.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone," the Face of Boe said, closed his eyes and breathed out a long silent breath.

Rose stood up and wept. She felt so helpless and confused. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the Doctor, causing her to cry even harder. She couldn't imagine him dying like that, with no one beside him. She buried her face on his chest and cried. Every last drop, until there were no tears left and no more reason to cry.

The Doctor had one hand stroking Rose's blonde silky hair, and the other around her waist. The feeling was so familiar. Oh, how he had longed for this day, every day! But not necessarily in such a situation. He lift her face up, and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "I'm back, Doctor," she smiled.

He put his arm on her shoulders as she took Martha's hand, and the trio left the senate. Leaving Hame, alone with the Face of Boe.

* * *

The streets were extraordinarily quiet, not even a person could be seen. Just then, the sound of footsteps made their way into the silence.

"How did you get here?" the Doctor asked again, for the hundredth time.

"I said I don't know," Rose said patiently.

"But it's impossible. Our worlds were sealed off."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"I never said that."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I never want you to leave me, ever again. I'm keeping you this time. Forever."

Martha couldn't help but laugh. They were so dense. They liked each other, yet the Doctor was too afraid to ask Rose out and Rose couldn't detect the hints he was giving her. "What?" they asked Martha in union.

"Nothing!" she said, but they only stared, "Honest! It's nothing."

They were so cute. Just then, the Doctor said, "All closed down."

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge," he chuckled, "Come on, time we're off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

"I don't know."

"You've got us. Is that what he meant?" Rose added.

"As much as I love for that to be true. I don't think so," he smiled wearily, "Sorry."

"Then what?" Martha asked, getting impatient.

"Doesn't matter," he said dismissing the question, "Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

Martha picked up a chair and sat down, crossing her legs. Getting as comfortable as she could on the muddy chair, causing the Doctor to turn and look at her. "All right, are you staying?" he asked

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" she asked.

Once again, he dismissed the question. Rose looked at him and muttered something in his ear. His expression softened up and said, "I lied to you."

Grabbing two chairs, he dusted them and placed them opposite Martha. He gestured Rose to sit on one, and as soon as she sat, he sat next to her, "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's only me."

"What happened?" Martha asked, like a little kid listening to a story.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost," he said as Rose took his hand and held it tight, he turned to Rose, giving himself the energy to continue, "They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise from the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the tree were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest of fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

Rose could see it. All of it. The beautiful image of Gallifrey. A tear streamed down the cheek as she heard the Doctor's story, as she listened to the city singing in the background. Everything seemed so beautiful.

* * *

The TARDIS door opened, and the trio walked in to the console room, their eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "Missed me, girl?" Rose asked the TARDIS.

The TARDIS hummed gleefully before Martha asked the Doctor, "I'm going home, aren't I?"

"Well, we can have another short detour. I mean, apart from being kidnapped, you didn't get to see much," he replied, Rose smiling at him.

He walked to her and whispered, "I'm sorry Rose, but I'm going to find out what brought you here and I'm going to find any means possible to stop 'it' from taking you away from me. I'm not letting anything take you away from me anymore."

She smiled at him, as he walked over to operate the TARDIS. The wheezing and groaning sound the TARDIS made was enough to make Rose feel at peace. Martha walked towards her, and started one of their very, very, weird conversations.

* * *

**I know this is a bit fast, but I'm on fire! (^o^) Tell me if I'm rushing it! I'll be more than happy to re-write :D**

**Review! Review please!**


End file.
